Just Another Mission and a girl
by PhoninRainbow
Summary: When the usual bunch of ninjas are given a mission, they set out to complete the mission. But what happens to Naruto's thoughts when the mission goes wrong and he's stuck alone with Hinata? Naruto x Hinata


**Author's Note, stuff, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or qualities of Naruto used in here. Credit goes to whoever made the anime and all the characters, stuff, etc.**

**Now that that's done, a few words from me.  
I recently got back into Naruto (I slipped away because of the Sasuke retrieval arc) and I was a Naruto x Hinata shipper. I still am one. So here's a nice little FanFiction based on that pairing. I have no idea how long it's supposed to be, I guess I'll just go along with it. As for when this takes place... I have no idea. I'll just go with my rule: My story, my world. Think of it as an alternate dimension with similar qualities from the anime. There might be references to the real show.**

**I might switch POVs judging by my ideas. Let's begin, shall we?**

Naruto's POV

I woke up to another beautiful, sunny day. I washed up in the bathroom, made and ate a cup ramen, and went out for another day of training with the team. By the time I got there, my team, the rest of the Rookie 9, Team Guy, the Jounins, and that one group of ninjas from the Sand Village were gathered up where my team usually hung out. "Look who finally arrived," Sasuke said with that hint of the attitude he always gave me.

"Shut up," I shot back.

What did Sakura see in him? Actually, what did any girl see in him? He's just some conceited jerk with a weird hairstyle. On top of that, he's annoying.

"So you're finally here," Kakashi said. "Alright, genins, follow us!"

We arrived in the room where the Hokage sat in his chair, smoking pipes and looking at documents on a daily basis. Who'd want to sit around and stamp papers all day? I thought Hokages were strong. If I were Hokage I'd be out training on a daily basis and hanging out with my future wife, Sakura-chan~

"Ooh, ooh, what's the mission for today?" I squealed. "Will I be saving people? Kicking evil ninja butt? Or maybe... maybe getting involved in a princess rescue?"

"Well, you'll be saving the village in a way. You MIGHT be kicking 'evil ninja butt.' AND the Genin ladies can fill the princess type if you want," the Hokage said.

Hmm... only princess here is Sakura. Her hair's so silky... and her beautiful green eyes never fail to make me fall for her everyday. When I fall for her, it's like an endless hole. She's also so smart it amazes me. The problem is, she wants Sasuke. And that just makes me want her even more...

"Anyways, this mission isn't ranked at the moment. The reason it was created was because some of the other villages have been pretty hostile lately, with stealing attempts, murder attempts, and some other crimes. Your job will be to investigate the villages and find out information as to why the villages are like this," the Hokage continued.

That meant having to go to the Village of the Mist. I shuddered as I recalled the memories involving Zabuza and Haku. What if there's someone even stronger than Zabuza there? "That's all for now. Good luck," the Hokage said.

We walked out as the Jounins tried to figure out a plan. "Man, this is troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

I don't really like Shikamaru's team. Ino's mean to Sakura, Shikamaru complains all the time, and Chouji eats all the time. Do they even accomplish anything at all? "If you have time to complain," Ino started. "Then use your little IQ to make a huge plan."

"Fine then," Shikamaru said, sighing. "We should just keep advancing to one of the villages. Splitting up might reduce our strength... that is, if everyone can cooperate together."

"Okay, cool, anyone want to go against it?" Kakashi asked.

For once I agreed with Shikamaru. Using force together is definitely going to take down any enemy that comes near us. No one answered Kakashi's question. "Good," Kakashi said. "Alright, everyone pack anything necessary. We're going on an adventure from here!"

Yes, an adventure. This was the life of a ninja. A true ninja. A future Hokage. I will achieve that dream no matter what it takes!

After packing a bunch of weapons, food, and a sleeping bag, I set off to meet everyone just outside of the village gates. I looked around at all the people going on this mission with me, and had a glance at Hinata, who shyly looked away. She's so weird...

"Alright!" I yelled, pointing at some cloud in the sky. "LET'S GO!"

"Naruto, keep it down for once," Kiba said, looking as annoyed as some of the others... except for Hinata.


End file.
